Funny How Things Happen
by shipcargan
Summary: Logan Mitchell is a 24 year old musician looking for his big break in Hollywood. Things turn out much differently than expected! Logan/Carlos, Cargan Slash. Rated M for mature themes and possible smut :o
1. Chapter 1

**Note*****

**This is my first story, and I plan to expand this one for a very long time c:**

**It's gonna go pretty slow. :c**

**Please review!**

"Daddy, wake up! We're gonna be late!"

Logan Mitchell slowly opened his eyes to see his 7 year old daughter standing in front of him, impatience written all over her face.

He smiled weakly, acknowledging her presence, and turned to look at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw that they had 2 minutes to get to school.

"Get your brother Whitney, we really do have to hurry!" he said, in a half joking matter. As his daughter ran off, he groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wondering why she was so anxious to go to school. Then he remembered; this was her and her brother's first day at their new school in LA. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting, and went to grab the car keys.

Logan, a 24 year old musician, was struggling to make it big. He had originally lived in Minnesota, where he played in a band as lead guitar and singer. He was offered a deal in Hollywood, and after a lot of consulting with his fellow bandmates, they all agreed that it would be beneficial for Logan to go to Hollywood alone. Well, not completely alone.

Logan's 2 children, Whitney and Justin, 7 year old twins, were the result of his crazy adolescence. His highschool girlfriend had gotten pregnant at 17, and passed away during the birth of the twins. Being an A plus student, this shocked many people, mostly his parents, who almost immediately disowned him and cut off all ties to his other relatives. Logan was devastated, but that was when he met his "brothers", his bandmates Kendall Knight and James Maslow.

Kendall and James were two young delinquents, who were trying to live a dream doing what they love, make music. Logan met them completely by accident while looking for work at a music store. He had since the birth of his children, dropped out of school so he could raise his children. After landing the job, and getting to know Kendall and James, they discovered Logan's talent for singing and playing the guitar, which naturally led to him joining the two in hopes of making it big in the music industry. Since then, they had matured and landed a small record deal, producing a total of 2 albums that did relatively well, making enough money to sustain the three boys along with their jobs at the music store. However, once Logan was offered the deal, things changed dramatically for the boys.

Kendall, Logan, and James had all been living together, raising the two children all together. It was interesting environment, as they all loved the two kids who were almost replicas of Logan; conscientious and smart. When the boys were discussing Logan's new offer, they heavily debated whether or not Logan should take the kids, if it was better for Kendall and James to take care of them so Logan didn't have to worry about the kids too much. However, Logan knew that they were his kids and he had full responsibility over them, so he decided that he would take them, and the kids, although uncomfortable and unsure about the decision, were happy to oblige to their father's decision.

So, here they are, in LA in the heart of Hollywood, not knowing at all what to expect. Logan had a couple days before he was to meet with his producer, Gustavo Rocque, so he took this time to get used to his surroundings and make sure everything would go smoothly. Logan spent an extensive amount of time looking for an appropriate school for the children, since he really wanted his kids to get what he didn't get; a full education. He had eventually chosen a large public school that went through grades K-12, that was noted for its strong academic and music program.

"Be safe, and make lots of friends!" he said to Justin and Whitney as they left the car and cautiously made their way towards the daunting building, 3 stories high, red brick, and at least the size of a football stadium. Logan sighed as he watched his children enter the school, missing them already. He always wanted to have more time with the kids since he was constantly occupied with his career, requiring him to not be at home for long periods of time. He felt guilty, knowing that it would be the same here, even though the kids were more than capable of taking care of themselves now. As he was about to turn on the engine, he looked up, and saw something that made his breath stop.

There was a Latino man, maybe an inch shorter than Logan, with short cropped black hair and gorgeous tan skin. He was wearing thick framed glasses and a polo shirt, which grabbed very nicely at his pronounced pecs and biceps. Since he was only in khaki shorts, Logan could see his slightly hairy, muscular calves, and his shorts did no job of hiding his beautiful round ass. Logan could feel himself getting warmer just staring at the man, until he snapped out of his thoughts. For all he knew, that could be a student! _You sick perv_, he thought, punishing himself for having thoughts like that. He took a deep breath before driving home, trying to get the beautiful Latino out of his mind.

Once he got home, Logan had no idea what he should do. As a kid, he never really went out, and his "Fuck it I'm Young" years were taken away because of the pregnancy and trying to make it on his own. So, Logan decided to just take a walk outside, get some air and relax a bit. He literally had 7 hours to himself before he had to pick up the kids, so there was a LOT of time to fill. As a habit, Logan made sure he looked good before stepping out, as local paparazzi were always trying to catch the boys in their worst moments back in Minnesota.

After making sure his hair was spiked nicely – his trademark hairstyle – he locked the door to his small apartment and stepped onto the streets of LA, not knowing what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

****I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have a good idea as to where I want to take this story, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review c:**

**thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter, its good motivation!**

The air in LA was very different than in Minnesota. Breathing was almost difficult and uncomfortable for Logan because it was so humid and thick. Realizing how much of a fool he must have looked like in his attire of choice, he quickly shed his sweater, something he was so accustomed to in the past. He was quickly disturbed by the pushing and shoving of several bodies making their way through, which is what made Logan realize just how many people were on the sidewalk. The streets were clogged with activity, people walking this way and that, all with some purpose and confidence. Logan was immediately being rushed down the sidewalk, not knowing where on earth he was headed to. Desperately, he scanned the area and saw a bench just up ahead, so he broke free (with much struggle) and sat down for a bit.

Taking out his phone to check the time, he realized he'd only been outside for maybe 10 minutes. Groaning, he decided that he just needed time to absorb his surroundings. Taking a look around, the streets were still jam packed with morning traffic, the roads lined with countless stores and restaurants all with their own local flair, and the people were still bustling about with some kind of omnipresent sense of determination. Logan noticed that all the people kind of looked the same; the same tan, same sunglasses, same outfit choices. Looking at his own outfit, he felt even more out of place than he had already felt with his dark jeans, sneakers, and not to mention his ghostly pale skin. Logan could not look more out of place in a sea of shorts and sandals.

Thinking he'd never get used to the crazy and unfamiliar environment, he decided to call Kendall to cure his now evident homesickness.

"_Hey Logan! What's up?" _a cheery Kendall said picking up the other line.

Logan smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey, bud. I'm… doing alright. Adjusting, y'know. How is it back home?"

He could hear Kendall sigh, Logan frowning at the noise. "_It's not the same, man. We miss you, all of us. The house is so empty without the kids, too! But, you know what; LA is your home now, so we're doing our best to make do with 3 missing members from our pack!_"

_Kendall, always such an optimist_, Logan thought, smiling. Then he heard Kendall say, rather eagerly,

"_More important than that, though…"_

Logan braced himself for what was coming next.

"_Have you met any hot, sexy Hollywood boys yet?"_

Logan grimaced at the words. He could hear Kendall's jolly laughter, probably predicting what Logan's face looked like at the moment.

"Look," Logan replied, agitation clearly outlining his voice, "That's not my priority right now. My priority is to make sure that the kids are doing fine here in LA before I have to start my job in a couple days. Can't be fooling around." Logan thought about that statement, looking at what he was doing right now. The irony was painfully obvious.

"I'm not gonna say anything about that," Kendall enthusiastically replied, Logan groaning that Kendall was able to read him like a book, even through the phone, "but that's more the reason to get back in the dating game, man! Now that Justin and Whitney don't have us around to take care of them, you need to start looking for, y'know, replacements! Doesn't that count as making sure their doing fine?"

Logan knew this was true. Usually, at least one of the boys had stayed with the kids when the others were out, so Logan was never too concerned with hiring babysitters or caretakers. The mere idea of some random teenage girl taking care of his kids frightened him. He was never going to willingly let a stranger look after Justin and Whitney. It took him a year to let Kendall and James look after them after all.

"…Logan? Did I make you mad? Dude, I'm sorry!"

For what was probably the third time that day, Logan snapped back into reality. The whole situation of moving overwhelmed him, so he was still getting lost in thought.

Not wanting to worry Kendall, he quickly replied, "N-No! Bo! Sorry, I was caught up… thinking about…stuff."

He could feel Kendall's signature smirk, and Logan knew he'd been caught.

"_You soooo met a guy, and you soooo know I'm right! I can see right through you Logie!"_

Damn Kendall, he thought, always able to get through the most stubborn people, aka Logan.

"Yeah, sure," Logan retorted, trying to sound annoyed and confident as possible. "Anyways, I should probably let you get back to work. Tell James that we miss him too!"

"_I'll call again this week. Make it big, Logie!"_

With that, the call ended. Logan knew he said "Logie" just to piss him off, but he felt lighter because he was able to talk to Kendall. Replaying the conversation in his head, he thought about what it would be like to start dating again, feeling young again. Then he thought what it would be like to date that smoking hot Latino he had met only hours before. Well, not really _met_, but, let's say, _encountered._ Logan continued to fantasize about the Latino god that he fell head over heels for, until he saw that Logan 2.0 was also fantasizing about him. Glad that he was sitting down, he quickly covered up his evident excitement, and took another glance at the time. Realizing how long his phone conversation had been, Logan stood up and decided that after grabbing a bite to eat, he would head home and start reorganizing his new life here in LA.

**A/N sorry this was so short, i just didnt want too much development at once, and I like keeping the chapters succinct and to the point.** C:


	3. Chapter 3

***** Note**

**This is Carlos' side of the story. Im gonna keep it no POV, just because I like writing this way. It leaves more room for descriptions etc c:**

**i guess i forgot to mention this before, but DISCLAIMER I DONT WON BTR. if i did, though...ahhhhhhhh  
><strong>

**Without further ado, happy reading!**

The alarm rang with the same loud, obnoxious beep that Carlos had become so accustomed to. Stretching back, slamming the alarm clock to silence its incessant beeping, he pulled off the covers, getting out of his small bed. In an almost robotic and automatic manner, Carlos went through his morning routine, picking out clothes, going in the shower, getting out, making breakfast, checking his mail, and leaving the apartment complex.

Carlos Garcia, 24 years old, is a second grade teacher at the local all-grades school in LA. This was Carlos' second year teaching at the school, and he truly did love his job. The only problem? Carlos was simply bored with his life. There was no excitement, so action, nothing of particular interest. Everything he did seemed like a habit, something he simply did out of a routine.

His real dream had always been to leave LA and just start over, kind of like a "starving artist" or a mercenary, making his way from the bottom. Something about that appealed to him so much, but when he realized his love for teaching, he knew that he shouldn't leave LA, since he was already offered a job halfway through university from his old school, the one he was teaching at now. Knowing that opportunities like this did not come often, he gave up his "irrational dreams", as his mother put it, and continued his life here in LA.

As he walked to the bike rack that was outside his apartment, he pulled out his large, thick framed glasses that he got into a habit of wearing. He was convinced that they made him look more intelligent and believable. Mounting his city bike, he made his way to the school only 10 minutes away.

As he neared the school, he realized he left his bike lock on the other rack back at the apartment. Cursing under his breath, he parked the bike anyway, knowing that this was not going to be a good day. Walking past the parking lot, he thought he could see someone staring at him from a car, but he disregarded it. There were al lot of girls in the school that were always trying to flirt with him, which irritated him, but of course, he played along with the act. Turning on his phone before entering the school, he saw that he had a text from the principal. Perplexed, he opened it, and it read:

_Don't forget you have 2 new students today. Their names were added to the attendance list._

Slapping a palm to his forehead, he scolded himself for forgetting something as important as that. Mrs. Knight, the principal, had already met with the student's parents and she had assured Carlos that there was nothing to worry about. Not wanting any more surprises, he sighed and entered the school's front doors.

Walking past the buzzing hallways, he got a few "Hi, Mr. Garcia!"'s which he acknowledged with a smile. Taking out his keys, he went to unlock his classroom, but noticed that the lights were already on, and the door unlocked. Uncertainly, he opened the door to see Mrs. Knight and two children in the room. As relief washed over him, Carlos walked in greeting Mrs. Knight. She smiled back, and addressed the two children.

"Whitney, Justin," she said in her stern yet gentle voice, "This is your homeroom teacher who you'll have most of your classes with, Mr. Garcia." The two children, who he could tell were twins, turned to look at Carlos. The girl, Whitney, had long chestnut colored hair, big eyes, and fair skin. The boy was a replica, with the same color hair, eyes, and skin tone. Whitney waved excitedly at Carlos, while Justin shied away, only acknowledging Carlos' presence by looking at him for a split second. Carlos returned the enthusiastic wave.

"Hey Whitney and Justin! You guys are gonna have fun in my class!" he said cheerfully, using his "second grade teacher voice".

Whitney nodded, but Justin seemed unsure. Carlos looked at Mrs. Knight, and she simply whispered, "He'll get used to it. He probably just isn't comfortable with moving and all that."

As the bell rang, the students slowly flooded into the classroom. He kept Whitney and Justin in the front of the class to introduce them. Whispers could be heard across the room, the occasional student saying very loudly,

"Who's that?"

"Is she new?"

"Are they twins? That's so cool!"

Carlos was happy that there was no negative feedback from the class, and he cleared his throat, silencing the class and making Justin jump a bit.

"Class," he spoke with a firm, cheerful tone, "We have 2 new students today. This is Whitney and Justin. They just moved from Minnesota yesterday." He turned to the two children and said, "Whitney, why don't you sit over by Tanya, and Justin, there's an empty seat next to Josh over there." Whitney happily walked over to her new seat, instantly starting up a conversation with her new friend. Justin hesitantly made his way to his seat, but Carlos knew that Josh was always willing to make new friends, so he was hoping that he would be a good influence on the class.

"Alright, class. We're starting the day with math today!" A collective groan came from the class. "Tanya and Josh, share your books with Whitney and Justin for today. We'll get you your own books tomorrow."

As the class continued, Carlos was constantly impressed with Whitney's incredible intelligence, already knowing all the material in the math book, and her eagerness to speak up and answer questions. As he walked by Justin's desk, he could see Josh's face, which was clearly in awe, as he watched Justin finish the assignment in less than 3 minutes.

"Dude are you like, a genius?" Josh asked in a whisper. Carlos could see Justin blush and form a shy smile on his face. "Well," he said in a very mature tone, "my dad was very smart, so I guess it was hereditary."

Carlos raised his eyebrows at the vocabulary coming from the 7 year old. Josh only answered with "Heredi-what?" Carlos couldn't help but laugh as he continued to scan the rows of students. His bad start to the day was soon forgotten by the end of the day.

When the 3:30 bell rang, signaling the end of the day, he called Whitney and Justin up, handing them each a piece of paper. Whitney immediately asked "What's this Mr. Garcia?"

"This," Carlos replied, "Is a form you have to give to your parents for Parent-Teacher interviews. Make sure to bring it back tomorrow, okay?" When he saw Whitney's face fall a bit, he knew he made a mistake in saying "parents". Ready to apologize, Whitney stopped him with her bright smile, saying "Alright, Mr. Garcia, we'll make sure! See you tomorrow!" She grabbed Justin's hand and they made their way out the door. Carlos sighed with concern over the two, hoping that there wasn't any trouble at home or anything like that. He quickly went back to his computer, sending a request for 2 new math books, a level higher than the other students, packed his things, and made his way out the door.

**A/N**

**i'll try and make the chapters longer, i promise! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Note**

**There will be minor swearing in this chapter :o**

**It's longer (yay!), but I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter. Oh well, the good parts are coming up! C:**

***Beep* *Beep***

Setting down the box in his hands, Logan takes out his phone to see a reminder saying "_Pick up the kids from school_". Swiftly, he went to grab his keys and made his way to the school. Unsatisfied that he was not able to finish unpacking before having to pick up the kids, Logan decided that he'd ask them to unpack and organize their own rooms, something they'd probably prefer doing on their own accord anyway.

Finding a parking space, Logan got out of the car, securely locking it, and walked over to the school entrance where parents were supposed to pick up the kids under Grade 5. Scanning the crowd of hyper children, he spotted Whitney and Justin, waving them over. Logan could tell Justin was anxious to get home by the way he was tugging on Whitney's arm, who was still saying her goodbyes to her new friends. He chuckled at how different his children were even though they could very well be the same person by their looks. Logan crouched down as they neared, taking their backpacks from them and asking enthusiastically, "How was your first day?"

Whitney's face burst into a huge smile, and she exclaimed, "I love it here! Everyone's super nice and Mr. Garcia is the best teacher!" Logan smiled and turned to Justin, waiting on his response. Justin just smiled feebly and whispered, "Yeah, it's alright. I like Mr. Garcia too." Logan patted him on the back encouragingly and they made their way to the car. Once everyone was safely buckled into their seats, Logan started the engine, when Whitney burst out, "Hey, it's Mr. Garcia!"

Whitney was pointing out the window at the same man that Logan had drooled over this morning. Whitney started waving and rolled down the window, yelling "Hi, Mr. Garcia!" in an incredibly excited tone. Logan couldn't help but let his gaze follow the gorgeous man that walked past his windshield.

Carlos saw someone waving through a car and turned to see who it was. It was the same car that he swore he saw someone looking at him through this morning… and Whitney and Justin were in there! We smiled, waved back, and looked briefly at the driver, who just seemed to be staring in awe. He looked like an older, more handsome version of Justin, which the cutest expression on his face. _That must be their father_, he reasoned without any other thoughts, but then he saw him smile, two dimples forming on either side of his face as he waved at Carlos. Carlos blushed, not able to believe just how _adorable_ this man was. Glad that his tan skin made his red face hard to notice, he gave a quick wave and without thinking, continued walking past the car.

_What a pleasant surprise_, Logan thought; _the Latino god is my children's teacher. What are the fucking chances? This could be very, VERY good._ A small, greedy smile formed on his dimpled face as they drove off, half-listening to Whitney's chatter about her new friends, half thinking about this "Mr. Garcia" that made him so… so _excited_. He couldn't explain it, but the very sight of Mr. Garcia made Logan anxious and happy. It was an indefinable kind of euphoria.

**At Logan's Apartment**

The kids ran to their room to begin unpacking and organizing their rooms. Logan sometimes worried that his kids weren't like the other kids, but seeing how well Whitney made friends, he wasn't too concerned. Justin still concerned him, though. He was what Logan was like at a young age, quiet and reserved, not too many friends. Logan wasn't very popular in school, which really was the reason why he had gotten his girlfriend… well, "girlfriend", pregnant.

_Flashback (Logan POV)_

"_Hey, faggot!" they yelled, Dak and Jett, the two unruly, rowdy, and dimwitted bullies in my school. I hated them. Despised them, even. However, it was my hatred that fed their need to push me over the edge. _

_Jett pushed me against the wall, cringing at the sudden pain in my back. He grabbed my bag, and dangled it over the stairwell. My eyes widened in fear as Dak held me in place, not allowing me to move a bit, as Jett yelled,_

"_You want you're books back, faggot?"_

_Anger seeped through me. I screamed at him, _

"_Don't you dare! And stop calling me that! GIVE ME MY BAG BACK!"_

_Jett looked curiously at the bag, and laughed. "You mean your man purse? And we have all the proof that you're a dirty, fucking, faggot. We saw you kissing some other fag outside the school last week. We have the fucking pictures, too!"_

_My eyes widened as Dak laughed at my pitiful situation. No one was supposed to know about my boyfriend. He went to another school, which I thought would have prevented any issues with these bullies. But I was wrong. They always seemed to know what I was up to._

_Then I saw a twinkle in Jett's eye. He was up to something._

"_How about this," he said in his annoying, 'All-American' voice, "How bout WE, make YOU a bet. If you can prove that you're not a faggot by getting a girlfriend in the next week, your little man-purse" he dangled it dangerously above the staircase, "leaves unharmed. Do we have a deal faggot-boy?"_

_Without a second thought, I yelled "Yes! I'll do it! Just give me my stuff back!" Dak pulled me from the wall towards Jett, and Jett threw the bag at me while I barely managed to catch it. Stumbling, I regained my composure and looked up to see Jett and Dak staring at me with evil glints in their eyes. That's when I knew that I fell into a huge, HUGE trap._

"_You have a week, faggot." Dak whispered in my ear before shoving me back to the ground. They walked away, laughing like idiots._

_I got up and heard the end-of0lunch bell ring. Realizing that I had a spare because I had finished all my work in my next 2 classes, I sat down on a nearby bench and put my face down on the table, ready to cry. I was in deep, deep shit. Thinking about it made it worse as I-_

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Snapping his head up, Logan realized that he had been sitting at the kitchen table for a while, and Whitney looked very impatient. Flashing a weary smile, he asked her "What's the problem here?"

She shoved a piece of paper in front of him and said "Mr. Garcia said to make sure you got those!" before skipping off back into her room. Regrouping his thoughts, he picked up the paper, reading the first few lines:

"_Dear Parents/Guardians_

_We would like to inform you that our school's first Parent Teacher interview will be taking place this Friday evening, September 16__th __starting at 6 PM. It is required that you attend this first meeting. Please have your child return this form to their homeroom teachers indicating that you are aware of the upcoming interview._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Knight, Principal_"

Logan glanced at the calendar. The 16th was tomorrow. At first he panicked, but then realized that Whitney and Justin couldn't have possibly known about this beforehand. He quickly signed the paper, and got up to hand it back to Whitney, when something clicked in his head.

He would get to see Mr. Garcia tomorrow.

**At Carlos' Apartment **

Opening the door to his small apartment, Carlos sighed. He hated the feeling of coming home to an empty apartment, no one waiting for him, nothing to look forward to. Pulling out his phone, he looked at any upcoming dates, and a smile broke out on his face.

_Tomorrow is Parent Teacher Interviews._

_I get to see Mr. Mitchell._

**A/N**

**Wheeeeeeee they get to meet tomorrow!**

**Reviews make Carlos and Logan horny o uo**


	5. Chapter 5

*****NOTE**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**school started and exams are on their way! o _o**

**so updates might be a bit sporadic, but I will never forget about this story!**

**to make up for it this chapter is a lot longer! ;) and theirs some cargan time near the end (just a little!)**

**disclaimers etcetcetc  
><strong>

**Logan's Apartment**

Logan hadn't slept very long, spending most of his evening unpacking and putting the finishing touches in place. He was proud to say that the apartment finally looked like "home", complete with family pictures and the kid's work on the refrigerator. Due to his lack of sleep, he was not happy waking up at 7:30, slamming his alarm with an angry grunt. What did wake him up, though, was the loud knocking on the door, and a yelling Whitney, telling him to get up so they can get ready for school. _They're just like me_, he thought, a tired smile breaking on his face. He struggled out of bed and made his way to the bedroom door, opening it and telling the two already awake children to make themselves breakfast. They happily complied, something that always baffled Logan. As quickly as he could, he grabbed something to wear and headed to the bathroom down the hall, stripping down and stepping into a warm, comforting shower. Closing his eyes in relaxation, he was interrupted again by Whitney yelling from the hall,

"Dad, you've been in there for 20 minutes! We need to use the bathroom, too!"

_Falling asleep in the shower, that's a new one_, Logan chuckled to himself. The minute he opened the door, the two children bolted past him and began their morning routines. Although still slightly bitter from his lack of sleep, Logan couldn't help but be happy that his two children were so eager to go to school. Nothing made him happier than knowing that they had a bright future ahead of them, something he really wanted them to experience.

Making himself some toast and pouring a cup of coffee, he called the kids telling them that they had to go. Whitney came bounding down the hallway, backpack in hand, and Justin followed promptly. Scurrying them out of the apartment, they quickly drove off to the school, all three of them singing along to the songs on the radio. It was, quite frankly, a heartwarming scene. As Logan parked the car and the kids climbed out, Logan followed suit. Justin saw his father coming out of the car and looked up at him quizzically.

"Daddy, why are you coming to school with us?" he asked, Whitney stopping in her steps to turn around and look at Logan.

Logan laughed at their concern and said in response, "Don't worry, son, I just need to talk to Mr. Garcia for a bit about tonight. That's all. Your dad won't embarrass you in front of your friends, okay?"

Justin giggled at that, and they all entered the school. Their uncanny resemblances to each other made the trio walking down the halls all too cute. Logan caught some girls staring and smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back with his signature crooked, dimpled smile, making some of the girls swoon. _Loganator's still got the charm_, he thought triumphantly. The kids led him into a classroom. Logan was impressed with what he saw. It was colorful, fun, positive posters lining the walls. The desks were arranged in pairs, each with the student's name on the desk. It was far too precious. Then he heard Whitney exclaim,

"Good morning, Mr. Garcia!"

Logan's eyes then shifted to see the gorgeous man sitting in a spinning chair by a computer. Carlos turned in the chair to face Whitney, smiling and replying with a cheerful "Good morning!" Carlos' eyes then locked onto Logan, his smile getting bigger as he stood and walked up to Logan. He put out his hand, to which Logan quickly shook. Carlos began the conversation, almost too eagerly;

"You're Whitney and Justin's father, yes? I believe we met in a rather informal way the other day," he chuckled lightly as he said that, anticipating Logan's response.

Logan smiled wide while still trying to keep his "Loganator Charm" on. Wondering if his hair looked okay, Logan replied in a casual tone,

"Yes, that's correct. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Garcia. Hopefully the kids are doing alright? Not causing you any trouble, I hope!"

"Not at all! They're little angels in class! Very smart, too! Justin mentioned that he and Whitney got his brains from you, you know," Carlos said enthusiastically.

Logan sighed, satisfied with the response. "Mr. Garcia, the reason I came to talk to you is to discuss tonight, the Parent-Teacher interview." He saw Mr. Garcia's face fall a bit in worry. Logan felt bad, he must have come off with a negative vibe. To fix the sadness on the beautiful man's face, Logan quickly continued,

"I got a call from my boss, and I can only make the interview by7:30. Hopefully that isn't too much of a problem." Logan smiled with uncertainty. He could tell Mr. Garcia was delighted by the way his face lit up.

"Oh, no, that's not at all a problem! The school's still open at that time, so you can come at whatever time is good for you!" Carlos had rambled all that off rather quickly, and he became flustered, his face going red with embarrassment. Logan let out a laugh, which made the Latino blush even more, not because of embarrassment, but because his laugh was _so hot_.

"Thank you so much, sorry for being such an inconvenience! Now, I should probably let you teach your class. Thanks for your time!" Logan quickly turned and reached the door, turning back once again to wave at Carlos. He saw Mr. Garcia smile sheepishly and wave back, and couldn't believe how cute that teacher was. As he walked down the halls towards the parking lot doors, he took another look at the school, satisfied with his choice for his children. Sighing with relief, he walked out the doors to head back home.

For Carlos, class went by without a hitch, even though all he could do was think about Mr. Mitchell and just how irresistible he was. At lunch, the other teachers poked fun at him for being so spaced out, nagging at him to spill about who he was thinking about. Of course Carlos couldn't say it was a parent of his student, the very phrase sounded scandalous. Sitting in a comfy chair in the teacher's lounge, he scratched the back of his head and took off his glasses, suddenly feeling the need to evaluate his situation. _Mr. Mitchell is a parent. For all I know he could be into his 30's! I mean, his kids are both 7 years old… but he looked so young! And handsome… wait! Focus, Carlos! You can't possible be thinking of falling for this man! It would only cause problems!_ Carlos leaned back into the chair and groaned. Right when he thought he found the perfect man, his stupid conscious beat down the possibility, again. _I need a new conscious_, he thought angrily, sinking as far as he could into the chair, just trying to relax and empty his mind, which hurt from thinking about Mr. Mitchell so much.

The Mitchell trio had an early dinner, and Logan headed out to Rocque Records, telling the kids that he'd be back within an hour or so. Suddenly nervous, he drove towards the daunting building, at least 20 stories high. Walking up to the front desk, trying not to shake from nerves, he approached a pretty woman, who smiled at him and greeted him in. Taking a deep breath, he asked as confidently as he could,

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell, here to see Mr. Gustavo R-"

"Excellent! We've been waiting for you Logan." She shook his hand with strength, catching Logan off guard. "I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. Please, follow me." She turned on her heels and walked quickly towards the elevators, Logan struggling to keep up without running.

"We know we had asked you to come tomorrow, but Gustavo wanted to have a quick meeting with you before we get to work, hopefully that wasn't a problem?" Kelly asked. Logan smiled, assuring her that it was all fine, even though he'd rather be at home with the kids, spending more time with them. The elevator clicked on the 11th floor, and the doors opened to a spacious room. Logan could see a window to a recording room, eyes wide at the professional equipment and the overall exquisite feel of the whole place. He heard a door open, and he saw _the_ Gustavo Rocque come out the door. Kelly made quick introductions, and Logan was very, VERY intimidated. Gustavo's stature, large in width and height, was rather daunting as he approached Logan. However, when he saw Gustavo smile and pull him into a hug, he relaxed a bit.

"Welcome to Rocque Records, kid!" Gustavo yelled with true enthusiasm. Breaking from the hug, Gustavo continued to speak in his loud and booming voice. "The reason I called you here today Logan was to make sure that you're still gonna hold up your end of the deal. You know that you're gonna have to give up at least 3 days of your week on regular schedule for intensive rehearsal, expecially if you wanna get started here in Hollywood." Logan was ready to say yes, that he was eager to begin, but was cut off by Kelly, who interjected, pushing Gustavo to the side;

"What he meant to say," she said very reassuringly, "was that we understand that you just moved, and it must be hard for you to adjust so quickly, so we want to make sure you're holding up okay before we get you to work. We don't want to push you, and we know that you have kids, so they come first. We always want to make sure that you're comfortable, okay?" She smiled a bright, white smile, and Logan could see that Gustavo was a bit irritated by Kelly's interruption, but the animosity between the two seemed very subdued and natural, so Logan wasn't too concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Logan considered the situation before replying. "Yes, I'm ready to take on the job as soon as possible. Adjusting shouldn't be a problem, and trust me, the kids are fine." He did his best to sound convincing. Gustavo seemed ecstatic at the news, and Kelly still looked concerned, but Logan knew deep down she was genuinely happy with the answer. Gustavo literally skipped his way (Logan had never seen someone of that size skip, it was rather humorous) back to his office, yelling back at Logan, "That's all I needed today, you're free to go!" Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder before saying, "I'll make sure Gustavo can be flexible if there's anything you need to get done, okay hun? Don't feel too pressured. He's just excited to start on his new project, that's all. Can't wait to see you on Saturday!" She waved at him before turning a corner down some hallway. Logan habitually pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was 7:00, which meant he had time to drop by the apartment, check on the kids, and still be on time for his appointment with Mr. Garcia.

**At Palmwoods School**

Carlos stared at the clock in anticipation. He had gone through all the parents, who were busily chatting in the hallways catching up with each other. It was 7:25, and he was getting antsy. _Calm down, Carlos_, he kept telling himself. He pulled out small mirror, making sure he looked okay in his shirt and vest. Out of habit, Carlos started cleaning his glasses, trying not to listen to the ticking of the clock, which only tortured him with every long second.

Right at 7:30, his phone buzzed with an alert saying "_Meeting with Mr. Beautiful ;)._" Like clockwork, He heard a knock on the door as Mr. Mitchell peeked in. Turning bright red, Carlos quickly put his phone away, landing somewhere on his desk. Getting up, he smiled, hoping he didn't look suspicious.

"Hi, Mr. Garcia, hopefully I didn't keep you waiting?" Logan asked tentatively.

"Oh, not at all! And call me Carlos, you're not my student!" he said with a chuckle. Carlos then took the time to take a better look at Mr. Mitchell. His attire made him look like some kind of rock star in his dark skinny jeans, leather jacket, deep red v-neck shirt, and designer dress shoes. _He looks damn good_, Carlos thought, his mind starting to fill with dirty, unholy thoughts.

"In that case, you can call me Logan," Logan replied, smiling wide. _First name basis, score_. Logan did a little victory dance in his mind. He swore he saw Carlos' face go red, although it was hard to tell because of his beautiful tan. Carlos gestured at a chair in front of his desk, and Logan took a seat. Folding his hands in his lap, he waited for Carlos to sit down. Scanning the desk, he saw that it was incredibly organized and neat, pleasing Logan's slight OCD. The only thing that was out of place was a phone that seemed to have been placed on the desk by mistake. Then Carlos cleared his throat and began talking,

"So, Logan," he said, the name rolling off his tongue rather nicely, "how are you adjusting here in LA? It's got to be a bit of a culture shock from Minnesota."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, it's different for sure. But I'm getting used to it. Hopefully Whitney and Justin are too."

"At this age," Carlos replied, using a professional tone, "children usually do a good job of adjusting. Looking at how quickly the two made friends, I'm sure they're handling things fine."

Logan and Carlos continued to talk about the twins, Carlos praising their intellect and manners in class, Logan beaming with satisfaction at his children. He couldn't be more proud. Once they were done discussing, Logan tried starting some small talk.

"Y'know, you seem rather young for a teacher," he complimented Carlos, who fidgeted in response.

"Yeah, I'm only 24. This was actually my old high school, and I was offered a reserved position while I was in university." Carlos took off his glasses as they started to feel uncomfortable.

"What a coincidence! I'm also 24!" Logan said with a smile. At first Carlos thought he was joking, but he saw that Logan was telling the truth. Taken back a bit, he tried not to show the surprise on his face, but Logan knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, the twins were born when I was really young," he confessed. Carlos looked at Logan and saw his face turn a bit darker, the happiness gone from his face. Switching topics, Carlos quickly asked, hoping to cheer him up, "So, why did you decide to move here to LA?"

Logan scratched the back of his head and looked up. He sighed, and Carlos regretted asking the question, thinking he had opened more unpleasant memories for Logan. But Logan responded,

"Well, back in Minnesota, my buddies and I were part of a band called Big Time Rush. I was the lead singer and guitar player. A talent scout came to one of our shows, and decided to take me to LA to work with Gustavo Rocque at Rocque Records."

Carlos' jaw dropped, and Logan tried to suppress a smile. Carlos could only stutter back, "Y-You're working with Gus-Gustavo Rocque? No way! That's so cool!" Carlos sounded like an excited child, which to Logan was way too endearing.

"It's not that big of a deal, really! I doubt I'll make it that big, I just want to have a good income for my kids, and this seemed like the right opportunity." Logan blushed, laughing nervously. Carlos smiled wide, and Logan swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Carlos' smile was just too much. _He is way too hot. Goddamn. _Taking a glance at the clock above the desk, he gasped in shock. It was already 9:00!

"I should really get going, the kids are probably getting anxious," Logan said in a concerned tone. Snapping out of his daydream, Carlos turned to see the time. He could hear the janitors cleaning the school in the halls. Sad that their time together was over, Carlos walked Logan to the parking lot door. Just as he was about to exit the school, Logan turned around to Carlos.

"It was nice talking to you, I had fun." He said, smiling his signature smile. Carlos couldn't help but smile back in agreement, but before he could say anything, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He felt himself being pulled closer as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He couldn't believe it, and for a while Carlos just stood there in shock, but it didn't take long for him to melt into the kiss, hooking his arms around Logan's neck. As they released, Logan looked back at Carlos, smiling before turning to leave.

As Logan walked towards the car, he thought about how good that kiss was. He knew it was the right thing to do when he saw Carlos' phone on his desk before leaving.

"_Meeting with Mr. Beautiful ;)."_

_*****A/N**_

_finally, eh?_

_can't wait to keep writing_

_the drama starts soon, too! :o  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

*****NOTE**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! ugh im super busy, so this had to be s****queezed in :(**

**im not super pleased with it, but it'll do, i guess x_x**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! i had no idea my first story would have this many! I probably won't be able to reply to all of you, but thank you for being so faithful! KEEP THE CARGAN FAITH!**

**I don't own BTR**

**warning for language and almost smut ;)**

Carlos stood at the doors watching Logan walk away. He still couldn't fully grasp the evens that had just occurred. It was… magical. It's like his lips were made to fit with Logan's. After breaking out of his trance, he rushed back to the classroom so he could pack and get home, until one thought ran through his mind.

_How did he know I was gay?_

_I'm not THAT obvious, right?_ He thought, trying to convince himself. _Did I accidentally say something? Did he see me staring? IS HE PSYCHIC?_

In the middle of his mental interrogation, Carlos began gathering his things, and his hand froze when it landed it on his phone. Looking down, his eyes widened in realization. _He saw the damn phone._

"Funny how things happen, I guess", he laughed to himself, remembering Logan's warm arms and the passion that sparked between the two. Grabbing his keys, he scurried out of the now abandoned building.

**At Carlos' Apartment**

His tires squeaked as he braked by the bike rack. Hopping over his bike, he wheeled it in place before running up the stairs to his apartment door. It was an older building, so the doors could still be located on the side of the building. Jamming the key into his door, he entered his house, the door screeching a bit. Searching for the lights, Carlos blindly pawed at the wall to his right, finally flicking on the switch. The dim yellow light washed over the room, giving it an eerie, lonely look. Carlos sighed as he walked towards his bedroom. Every day he returned to the same thing, and it started to wear him down. He was sick of this. Sick of the same thing. Sick of no excitement. _Sick of being alone._

The only thing that kept him going at that moment was the thought of possibly, _possibly_ being in a relationship. He was still concerned about going after Logan, and his nagging conscience didn't seem to let up at all. Taking off his glasses, he gently placed them on the bedside table. Quickly stripping down, he tossed his clothes carelessly on the bed as he walked naked to the bathroom.

Staring at himself in the reflection, he couldn't help but wonder. _What does Logan see in me? I'm average, at best. I don't look all that good. I mean, he's working at Rocque Records, there's got to be plenty of hot superstars passing him all the time!_ Shaking off the thoughts, he quickly turned on the shower and hopped in, savoring the warm water that fell on his skin.

**At Logan's Apartment**

Logan was whistling his way through the door as Whitney and Justin ran up to him. "Daddy! You're finally home! We were worried!" Whitney shouted, clinging to his leg. Justin did the same. He wasn't one to voice his feelings. Logan laughed, scruffing both his children's hair. They both let go, running to the living room couch, returning to the strange cartoon that was playing on the television.

Logan walked past the kids and sat in the chair next to the couch. Sinking in, he said to the kids, "You know, I'm glad to hear that Carlos likes both of you."

Whitney and Justin turned to face him, both with confused looks on their faces.

"Who's Carlos?"

Logan's eyes widened and he began to stutter, something he always did when he was nervous. _Oh shit, I just said-_"M-Mr. Garcia, honey. Carlos is his….his first name. B-But don't c-call him that, o-okay? It's respectful to call him Mr. Garcia!" Whitney and Justin seemed to understand, turning back to stare at the television. Logan groaned as he sunk further into the chair.

_Carlos is their teacher. I can't believe I did that to him! What were you thinking, you meathead! All this Hollywood's getting to you Logan. Snap out of it!_ Logan continued to mentally slap himself until Justin yawned, saying that he was tired. Seeing that his kids were already in their PJ's, he got up and told them it was time for bed. Watching them walk off towards their bedrooms, he slapped himself on the forehead.

_What have I done?_

**Saturday, September 17****th**

The metal clanged on the floor as the weights dropped from his grip. Carlos groaned as he stretched his muscles. He had been at the gym since 6, something he routinely did every Saturday. Taking the ear buds out of his ears, he undid the straps on his gloves as he made his way to the lockers. Glancing at his iPod, he saw that he'd been there for an hour and a half. Making his way across the gym, he saw that more people had come into the gym, slowly filling it with the buzz that it usually had. Fanning his chest with his sweat-drenched tank top, we strode into the locker room, before stopping dead in his tracks.

He stopped a yelp from escaping his mouth when he saw, in front of him, a sweaty, glistening… and sexy…

Logan looked up from where he was sitting to have his eyes meet the Latino god he had been thinking about throughout his entire workout. Not a single word passed between them until Logan cracked a shy smile. Carlos couldn't help but smile back as he walked towards Logan.

"Hey," Carlos said, his voice cracking a bit. _"Hey"? Really? Is that the best you can do?_

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing here so early?"

Carlos blushed. He couldn't help it. Logan looked so hot in his tshirt clinging to his lean frame. He raised an arm to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I always come here on Saturday mornings. Routine, y'know?"

Logan chuckled. "Apparently a part of my new regime is to work out regularly. I need to stay in shape for the public." _You don't need to work out, you look fucking sexy_, was all Carlos could think.

"Man, that sucks, haha" he said, still incredibly nervous, The tension could be cut with a knife. "Um…well, I'm gonna hit the showers. You too?"

Carlos could see Logan's face redden. "Y-yeah," he managed to stutter. Carlos walked off quickly, trying to hide his growing boner. He could hear Logan opening up his locker. Carlos quickly shed of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist before scurrying off to the showers. _Maybe he won't see me if I hurry_, he thought, but Logan was in just as much of a hurry, thinking the exact same thing. When they reached the shower area, they awkwardly stared at each other's sweaty bodies, both thinking the same thing. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on Carlos, their lips crashing together in desperation. Carlos was just too hot to resist.

Carlos' eyes were searching the room, hoping that no one was around. Thanking the gods that it was empty, he deepened the kiss. The passion was different this time, almost feral. He could feel Logan's erection brush up against his own, his eyes widening when he felt Logan's length. _Damn, he feels huuuuuuge_, he thought as he groaned into the kiss, leading him into a private stall. Without a second thought, they both flung off their towels as Logan pushed Carlos against the wall, dominating the smaller man. By instinct, Carlos' hands trailed down to grab Logan's ass, gently kneading the cheeks. Logan moaned and broke the kiss, ready for more, but he felt Carlos tense up. Logan stopped to look up, his eyes full of concern. Carlos' head turned away as he blushed and muttered something. Logan, not able to hear him, whispered to him, "What was that?" Carlos sighed, his hands releasing from Logan's body making their way up to his face. Louder this time, he managed to stutter,

"W-We shouldn't do this. We… we can't."

With that, he grabbed his towel and flung open the door, running away from Logan as fast as he could, leaving Logan to process what had just occurred. The silence was deafening.

**Oh no! o _o**

**Review please! The next update might be late, so sorry for the tension!  
><strong>


End file.
